


Fireflies

by Silvererros



Series: Septiplier/Danti - Series of One-shots (STC) [5]
Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Dates, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros
Summary: Dark FINALLY takes Anti on a date.





	Fireflies

Jack sat at his computer, tossing a Septiceye Sam plush in the air and catching it repeatedly while he waited for videos to process. He was glad internet connections were a bit faster in America, but he still ended up having minutes to kill while he waited.

It was an unusually quiet day, even with Anti fiddling around with who-knows-what in god-knows-where. Usually he'd at least be able to hear him wherever he was in the house. Today he was silent...which worried Jack, somewhat. Anti was like a toddler. If he was playing loudly, you at least knew where he was and that he was ok. Silence meant he was up to something. Jack didn't trust getting up to check, however. There had been days like this before - they were rare, but they did happen - and he'd come back to find various files on his computer scattered and videos gone missing.

"He's not goin' to get me, today," Jack mumbled to himself, giving the Sam plush another toss. When it didn't fall back down into his hands he glanced up, confused. "What the?" He glanced to his sides and couldn't find it anywhere. "Sam, where'd you go?" He turned his chair, prepared to stand, but instead was met by a very flustered looking Anti, his hair slightly tossled and his breathing labored somewhat. The Sam plush lay on the floor behind him.

"Sorry, Jack. But I need this.~" Anti smirked before diving into Jack's chest, phasing back into his host's body.

Jack felt the familiar dizziness that usually washed over him right before Anti's days out started. "W-Wha...?" Before he could comprehend what was happening any further, Anti willed Jack to fall asleep in the back of his mind, Jack's eyes closing and head lulling foward.

Anti opened his eyes and remained quiet for a few moments.

He waited, unsure if his idea had worked or not. When he glanced around, he could see the room from Jack's perspective, he could hear his own thoughts, but none of that was new.

"Jack?" he called out cautiously. No reply came. He concentrated on the deepest recesses of his mind, looking to feel something specific. He was there, quiet, but there.

"It worked?" Excitement spread through Anti, making him jump up out of the chair with his hands in the air, "IT WORKED! I can't believe it worked!" He chuckled glancing down at himself to be sure he'd actually taken over his body. It was so strange taking over on an off day, but the fact that it could be done was amazing. He'd had the idea before, but it had usually been just a passing thought. It was only while talking with Dark, earlier, that it occurred to him to try.

"You ever try to?" Dark had asked him, a sly smirk on his face.

Anti had looked down in thought, "Well, no...I'm not even sure if it would work."

Dark had taken one of Anti's hands in his own and brought it up to his lips, making Anti's stomach do somersaults and his face burn. "Tell ya what," he'd grazed his lips against the back of Anti's hand, speaking in that low rumbling voice that reminded both Jack and Anti of distant thunder, "Go give it a shot, and I'll do the same." Dark had flipped his hand over and placed a lingering kiss to his palm, looking him in the eyes. "And if it works, not only can we try and get our hosts together," he'd slowly pulled him closer, pressing Anti's chest against his own, making the hovering demon feel like he needed to be on his feet. "I'll show you a very good time.~"

Anti had felt his face burn even hotter just thinking about the implications of that sentence. He opened his mouth to question, only to be surprised when Dark's lips connected with his, the tip of his tongue teasing Anti' lips as it occasionally traced either the top or bottom. Anti had closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling. He'd felt Dark's free hand snake up under his shirt, rubbing his chest and teasing his nipples, drawing small circles over them with a single finger.

Dark had pulled away and grinned at how breathless he'd left him. "What do you say?"

"Ugh...Jack, really?" He noticed Jack was wearing those ridiculous flamingo shorts and a brightly colored, heavily patterned shirt again. "I know you don't care how you look, but c'mon, man! Show a little pride, why don'cha."

Anti walked over to the closet and looked through it for something a little more...subdued. He had something in mind for today, and it required something less tacky. He pulled out a shirt and grinned. "This'll do.~"

"Man, that felt weird..."

Mark shook his head slightly after Dark had seemed to disappear inside him, feeling slightly dizzy from the strange way he'd gone about it. Mark had been editing a video for the next day when Dark had stepped into the room, approaching him silently. He'd simply said he was going to try something out. It had been like he'd turned into a ghost, or something, and had just stepped into him like he was a container or an article of clothing. There was a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind, like Dark was tugging at him, trying to pull him inward.

"...Hey there, handsome," a confident voice called from the doorway.

Mark turned to the door to see what he thought was Jack leaning on the door frame. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. Jack had changed clothes, for some reason, sporting a white v-neck tee that both hugged his chest and showed off his collar bones in just the right way. His hips were being hugged by a dark pair of skinny jeans, showing off his curves that Jack often denied he had. He'd left his bracelets on his wrists, adding a small pop of color to the outfit, and his green hair had been brushed free of his earlier bed head. He raised a brow as his eyes came to rest on the necklace he was wearing; it was two strands, one longer than the other, made of braided chord to look like barbed wire or thorns.

Jack had a smirk on his face that Mark couldn't recall ever seeing on him. He strode quickly across the room and threw a leg over Mark's lap, straddling him. Mark was sure his face had turned ten shades of red in an instant as Jack settled on his lap and cupped Mark's face in his hands.

"Jack-mm!?" Mark's eyes went wide as his mouth was quickly covered by Jack's, his lips being assaulted in a rough kiss.

In the back of his mind, Dark was growling, trying to focus on pulling Mark to the back so he could take over. He wasn't even out yet, why was Anti kissing all over Mark? He gave a few last hard tugs on Mark's consciousness, determined to get out before Anti ruined their plan.

Mark suddenly felt dizzy, and closed his eyes as he slipped into the darkness.

Dark quickly moved in and took charge. He pulled away and sat back in his chair to take in the full image. Anti looked amazing, and here Dark sat in Mark's jeans and red tee. Dark let out a low growl and wrapped his arms snugly around Anti's waist. He stood, grabbing those luscious hips to pick up Anti, and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and grabbed his wrists roughly, removing them from around his neck to pin them to the mattress.

"D-Dark?" Anti stuttered.

He chuckled and quickly leaned in to nibble and suck on Anti's neck. Anti couldn't help the surprised gasp that left his throat at the act, making Dark grin against the skin of jaw. "Don't worry, pet, it's me. Seems our little idea worked."

Anti relaxed slightly, "Surprizingly. I didn't think it would..."

Dark nibbled at his ear, making Anti jump slightly, "You can confidently kiss on Mark, yet you still seem nervous around me."

"S-Sorry?" Anti's face flushed, "We're doin' somethin' we didn't think we could, goin' against our hosts' wishes..." Anti explained. He opened his mouth briefly as if there was more to say, but stopped himself. "Yeah, I'm nervous..."

Dark kissed his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll only go as fast as you're willing to. Besides, I'm taking you on a date, first."

"A date?" Anti raised a brow.

"Yeah, a date. A thing normal couples do," Dark chuckled and let go of Anti's wrists, straightening up and walking over to the closet to find something else to wear. "It's a special night, might as well."

Anti blushed brightly as he sat up, "It's special to you?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Dark called from the closet.

"I just thought you'd see it as a...hang out," Anti rubbed at his neck.

"I prefer to see it as a first date, actually. If that's alright with you."

Anti looked down at the floor, staring at his feet. "S-Sure..."

Couples. Were they really a couple? They hadn't exactly made anything official; it was hard to with Mark and Jack still not confronting each other about their own feelings. The original point of attempting to take over their bodies early was so they could get those two together and break down this strange wall between them. But now, here they were, getting ready for a date. A date! Anti's cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up to see Dark latching a watch to his wrist and froze. Instead of wearing his usual suit or sticking with Mark's casual clothes, he was wearing a black tank top that hugged his chest and abs, barely hiding the outlines of each muscle. The tank top hung slightly over a black belt with a silver buckle that held up snug black leather pants. Anti's eyes lingered there a moment, distracted by how well those pants defined the muscles in those thighs of his; he could practically see how they rippled as Dark shifted slightly. There was another thing the pants defined well, and it had Anti imagining - well, more like estimating - just how big he was.

"I'm goin' to be so sore..." Anti muttered quietly, biting at the nail of his thumb.

"What was that?"

Anti glanced up blushing, breaking his eyes away from his crotch. "Wha?"

"You muttered something. You okay?" Dark asked with a slight smile. Now Anti could see that he'd added a leather vest over the tank top, letting it hang open. He'd also slipped on a brand new pair of biker boots that reached half-way up his shins and a small necklace with a silver disc for a pendant. Now his eyes were stuck wandering along his arms. The only times he ever saw them were with Mark, and he had a tendency to distract from them with very colorful shirts, or covered them up. And Dark always wore that dress shirt that covered them entirely. Now they were bare, and it took all the effort he could muster not to drool.

Dark moved closer and waved a hand in front of Anti's face. "Hello in there.~"

Anti shook his head and focused on Dark's face. "Y-Yeah?"

"You were staring off into the abyss. You alright?"

Anti nodded quickly, "Mmhm."

"You sure?" Dark raised a brow in amusement. He was so spacey all of a sudden.

"Y-Yeah, yeah...Let's, um," he bit his lip slightly, giving him another once over, "Let's get going." He shook his head and made his way down the stairs, Dark following close behind. "So...do we have a plan for the night, or...?"

"I have a few things in mind, yes," Dark grinned.

\----------

Dark took it upon himself to show Anti around LA, introducing him to both the city and the night life. When it'd just been Mark living at the house, he'd taken it upon himself during his days out to enjoy what LA had to offer.

He took Anti to a couple of his favorite spots, starting with dinner at a grill and bar. It was a lively place with road signs on the walls and various couples and single men out having a good time. Most of them, Dark knew, were only stopping here briefly before beginning their long night of clubbing and bar hopping.

Before, if he'd come here, he had to remember to wear a hoodie so he could hide his face. Mark was easily recognized by most of the younger crowd. Tonight, however, Mark was single and Dark was on a date. As far as anyone knew, Mark was just hanging out with his Irish friend.

This was a night to be bold, to have fun, and he'd be damned if anything ruined it.

Dark escorted Anti up to the bar, sitting down on the bar stool and ordering them a couple of sodas. He knew from Wade's wedding that Anti had a tendency to drink too much, and the last thing he wanted was for him to be too drunk to enjoy the evening. Especially with what he wanted to do when they got back.

"Gotta admit...this is different," Anti commented, glancing between the various tables, tv screens, and the menu in his hand. "Jack didn't really go out much back in Ireland."

"Why didn't you?" Dark asked, "I used to go out on my own every time I had a day out."

"How is that, if Mark kept you locked away?" Anti glanced at him.

"The days we get to take over our hosts are the only ones they can't stop us from having," Dark explained, "I was locked away most of the time, yes. But those days that I got to take over, I relished them. I got out of the house, explored the city, I taught myself to dance. Which, you might even see later tonight." Dark smirked and thanked the bartender for their drinks.

After they ordered their food, there was some silence between them as Anti went from looking around the bar to staring at various parts of Dark. It didn't go unnoticed by him, in the least. He could sense the lustful air rolling off of Anti in waves as he stared at him. He'd felt it earlier, but he hadn't been sure of the reason. Now, he had a pretty good idea. He just needed to open the flood gates, so to speak.

A couple of girls came up to him to talk, obviously flirting and a little tipsy. Dark paid them no mind; he had no interest in drunk women. When a few people started flirting with Anti, however, he growled. Anti flirted back with them as they chatted it up; it was hard to keep in mind that Anti didn't get out often, so he was likely to talk to anyone.

Still, as they hung around longer than he liked, Dark couldn't help but glare daggers at them over the edge of his glass. That's long enough, don't you think? he thought. When they still didn't leave, he wrapped an arm around Anti's waist, and pulled him close. The lustful feeling in the air around Anti spiked considerably.

"Hey, love," he said loud enough for them to hear, "Our food is here. We've still got a lot to do tonight, so let's eat." Lucky for him, the food arrived just as the words left his lips.

The small group that had been hanging around dispersed, returning to their respective tables. But, even after they left, Dark kept his arm around Anti.

"What the fouk was that about?" Anti asked, face slightly flushed at the feeling of Dark's strong arm wrapped around him.

"They were flirting with you," Dark said bluntly, "I didn't like it. You're mine."

Anti blushed, "Possessive ass..."

"Possessive of your ass, perhaps."

Anti turned to his food, grumbling to himself and taking tentative bites, but kept glancing at Dark's arm. The temptation was too much and he quickly found his hands wandering, tracing the muscles of Dark's arms. Dark only smiled, letting him touch. He'd get to see so much more later, anyway.

After dinner at the bar, Dark lead Anti around the city streets as the sun sunk down below the horizon, painting the windows in a vibrant pink glow.

The two demons walked for some time, the sun had already set and the streets were lit with neon and passing headlights.

"Where the fouk are we goin'? I feel like we've been walkin' for ages," Anti complained, Dark's arm still wrapped around his waist.

"Here, actually." Dark pointed ahead of them where a long line stood outside of a tall, white building.

It didn't look like much to Anti - a tall apartment building, maybe, judging by the numerous windows - but clearly there was something going on inside. Dark took him straight to the front of the line and greeted the bouncer briefly. They nodded at each other silently and the larger man let them through, no questions asked. As they walked down a dimly lit hall, Anti could hear the loud music pounding through the walls, almost forcing his heart to beat in time with it. The thudding in his chest from the loud bass somewhere nearby was almost too much to handle. Luckily he had a handsome distraction. "Where are we, exactly?"

Dark smirked and lead him down another hall, stopping in front of a pair of open double doors. The music was blaring, and whatever Dark said in reply was lost to the air. The large room was bustling with people, all dancing, jumping beneath pulsing blue lights that pounded to the beat of the music from a large screen hung on the opposite side of the room. In front of it, a dj stood at a tall counter in front of the screen, silouhetted by the pulsing lights as he bobbed his head to his own beat. Many of the people in the crowd were wearing glow stick necklaces and bracelets in various colors, creating a sea of bouncing lights as they jumped around.

Anti couldn't help the energy that was building up within him, his body beginning to bounce to the beat as a grin spread across his face.

Dark grabbed Anti's hand and guided him into the crowd, stopping only when they made it to the center. He pulled Anti close so he could speak in his ear, "Dance with me." He rested his hands on Anti's hips, swaying and bouncing to the music to coax Anti into doing the same. Despite his nervousness that sprung up when Dark touched his hips, the energy of the night club around them was too infectious to ignore. With a grin, Anti joined in, swaying and rolling his hips to the rhythm. Dark liked what he could see in the dim lights of the club as Anti finally let loose around him. Several times throughout the night, Anti pressed his back to Dark's chest, dancing in sync with him. It had taken everything in Dark's power not to drag Anti into a corner and grind his hips into his ass more properly, like he hoped to do later if Anti was willing. He'd kept grinding his hips against Dark's crotch and often his hands had wandered to his thighs, feeling them up and down through the soft leather.

When they finally broke away from the crowd, Dark lead him back outside and they strolled down the street. He had a specific spot in mind for their next destination, all they had to do was get there. Dark managed to slip his hand into Anti's without much of a fuss from the green-eyed demon; it was a simple moment, a small gesture, but it meant a great deal to him that Anti didn't immediately pull away or smack him in the head.

As they walked, dark trees slowly slid into view, lit occasionally by dim yellow street lights that wove throughout the park ahead of them.

"Ok, so, I have a random question for you," Dark looked at the ground as they walked through the park, ignoring the winding concrete pathways that snaked through the grass.

"I have a random answer," Anti replied with a smirk.

"You're eyes, they're two different colors. Why is that?"

"42!" Anti chirped.

"I didn't want the ultimate answer!" Dark chuckled at the movie reference.

"But it's the answer to everything!"

Dark shook his head and looked at him, "I'm serious! Tell me why."

"Pfft, like I'm gonna tell you. You said it was a random question, Darkipoo, hence you got a random answer!"

"Ok then, serious question. What's with your eye color?" Dark rephrased.

"I was born with it, duh!" Anti rolled his eyes. "Well...that's technically true, anyway."

Dark arched a brow and waited for an answer as they walked.

"When Jack became my host, a few different things change." Anti swung their hands a bit between them as he talked, "Technically, he's been my host for quite some time, it was just hard to manifest till last year; it took a lot of energy out of me at the start. But, anyway," Anti waved away that thought, "when Jack became my host, I knew my eyes were green. They're supposed to be green. But, because of that scar on his eye that he had as a kid, my powers don't show in that eye."

Dark frowned slightly, "Then why, when you project your image on off days, do you not have green eyes?"

"I think the scar carried over. That or I'm just used to the two different colors."

"So, it's kind of like your reason for calling me, 'Daddy'?" Dark smirked.

"Yup. I'm lazy. Daddy's easier to say."

"So you've said, before," Dark chuckled slightly.

Anti looked around for the first time in several minutes, recognizing where they were now. It looked like the field he'd teleported to when he'd first run away from Dark, when he'd gotten a good look at Dark's power. "I know this place... Wait, why are we here?"

"I drove us to this park earlier today, but figured you wouldn't recognize it during the day. The main reason we're here, though, is because I wanted to show you something. But first," He waved his hand over Anti's eyes, covering them in a band of thick shadows.

"Oh shit!" Anti jumped slightly when he suddenly couldn't see. "If you just brought me out here to bury my corpse, I swear! I will NOT go down fighting!" Anti threw his arms up defensively, karate-chopping at the air like he was in a cheesy ninja movie.

Dark took both of Anti's hands in his own and walked backwards into the knee-high grass, guiding Anti into it. Dark was well aware of the small beetles that were taking to the air as they walked, but he wanted it to be a surprise for Anti once they were in the field. Once they were standing about where he'd found Anti that first night, he stopped and brought Anti to a standstill. He let go of one of his hands so he could focus, gathering a small ball of shadows in his own with a small swirling motion. With a gentle nudge he sent it flying, guiding it through the grass to send as many of the small beetles flying into the air as possible. When he was pleased with the amount, he let the ball of shadows disperse and return to the night. No point in keeping those shadows, they had no ill intentions towards anyone. He turned to Anti; he could feel that he was nervous, not knowing what Dark was doing. With a small wave of his free hand, the shadows over Anti's eyes faded away, revealing that Anti had closed his eyes.

Dark chuckled and stepped close, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Open your eyes."

Anti slowly opened them one at a time, green first, then blue. What was Dark up to? He looked at Dark's face and could barely see a gorgeous smile planted on his face in the dark. A small ball of yellow green light flew between them before fading away, making Anti jump. "What the fouk?!" He glanced up and realized there were hundreds of little lights sweeping and flickering through the air. He grabbed onto Dark's arm and clung to him, not sure if he should be frightened or in awe.

Dark chuckled, "I figured you'd never seen them before. Ireland wouldn't have them. Too cold."

"What are they?"

"Fireflies." Dark scooped one up out of the air in front of him and brought it close so Anti could see it when it lit up. "Although some people call them lightning bugs, but I don't like that name as much."

Anti could make out the silhouette of the small beetle in Dark's hand as it's abdomen flashed with that eerie green glow. It crawled up to the tip of Dark's finger and took off, it's light streaking behind it in the darkness. Anti settled down, loosening his grip on Dark's arm as he watched fireflies dance throughout the field, making the grass seem to sparkle and lighting the night air.

Dark watched Anti's face in the dark. He was so filled with wonder over such a simple thing; Dark was used to seeing the little insects. They came out every summer and disappeared with the approach of cooler weather, leaving behind offspring that continued the dance the moment the warmer weather arrived. They were small, fleeting, and yet for the moment they had Anti completely mesmerized. Dark admired how the glow of the fireflies reflected in the glitchy demon's eyes as Anti watched them dip and weave with a genuine smile spreading across his lips.

"You don't have to stand here," he chuckled, "Run around, catch some, pretend you're flying through space or something." Dark gave Anti a playful nudge and the younger demon grinned, releasing his arm to run around the moonlit field, chasing after fireflies while Dark watched. His white shirt was almost alight in the moonlight as he jumped and flew after the little lights throughout the field.

Dark got an idea as he stood there and summoned another ball of shadows and sent it darting around the field for a minute.

Anti giggled playfully as he caught one in his hand, still hovering in the air, and looked it over before it flew away, blinking into the night. He glanced up at the sky, the nearly full moon lighting up his face as he took a breather, floating slowly back down. Of all the moments he'd had since arriving in America with Jack, this was quickly becoming one of his favorites. He glanced at Dark and arched a brow. What was he holding?

Dark merely smiled as he approached and reached out his hand, pulling Anti close when he floated down into his arms. He held up his other hand, offering what looked like a black ball of some sort. Anti gave him a questioning frown and Dark flashed him a grin.

The black ball seemed to slowly gain transparency and Dark's hand lit up. Several fireflies hovered or crawled, flashing on an off, as their light lit Dark's skin in the night. Anti could barely take his eyes off of it; it was almost like Dark held flickering stars in his hand, and was offering them to him. The shadows dissipated and released the fireflies back into the air, scattering them as they drifted and floated away.

Anti looked at Dark then, watching the soft lights dance across his face as he watched them take off. Something about the moment made Anti's stomach flutter and flip as his face heated up. The man was so damn handsome. How had he been able to deny that, before? He had muscles, yes, and Anti could only imagine what they could do. His pants left little to the imagination, sure, but his face. Those bright grey, almost silver, eyes that turned down to peer at him through the dark of the night, giving away how truly happy the older demon was at that moment. With him.

Dark placed a gentle hand on Anti's cheek, stroking it absentmindedly with his thumb as they looked over each other's faces.

Anti was sure his heart was racing in his chest as Dark stepped closer to him. Their noses almost touched as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Anti..." Dark's voice was deep and soothing, cool like the night air around them.

"Dark..." Anti felt the strange butterflies again in his stomach. He slipped a hesitant hand up Dark's cheek and gasped slightly. Dark had leaned into it in reply to kiss his palm, still holding Anti's gaze in his own as his lips caressed and explored the lines of Anti's hand. He blushed and hooked his fingers, pulling Dark closer to close the gap between them.

Dark gladly returned the kiss, ecstatic that he'd gotten Anti to kiss him, rather than the other way around. He wrapped his arms around Anti's waist, holding him close as their lips danced to the beats of their own hearts. Dark had been wanting to do this all night, pepper Anti's face with kisses, tease him, hold him, sneak a hand under the hem of Anti's white shirt to caress his back.

Anti moaned softly into the kiss, snaking his arms up Dark's chest to settle them on his shoulders, carding his fingers through Dark's hair in an attempt to pull him closer. The action elicited a moan from the older demon as they stood there, kissing amongst the stars.

I want him, Anti thought as Dark's tongue flicked across his lips, wanting permission to delve deeper. Anti gladly gave it, parting his lips to let Dark's tongue explore his mouth. Good god, how I want him...

\--------

It had taken all of Dark's effort not to crash Mark's car on the drive back to the house after they'd left the park. He had already been turned on when he sat in the driver's seat, let alone all the teasing Anti had done. He had spent the whole drive rubbing the inside of Dark's right thigh, nibbling at his ear, neck, and shoulder, even tugging at Dark's hair. That hand had crept closer and closer, even managing to rub against him briefly before he had to pull it away to focus on driving. He'd already waited this long to lay with him, a few extra minutes were nothing. Besides, he was determined to do this right. They were going to be home, they were going to be comfortable, and they were not going to rush this. No matter how insistent Anti's hands might be.

Anti's hand had ventured closer to it's target again just as he'd pulled into the drive and turned off the engine.

Dark undid his seatbelt, and pulled Anti's face in for a feverish kiss, suckling and nipping at the glitchy demon's lips. Anti let out a quiet moan and slipped a hand behind Dark's head, pulling him closer by the back of his neck. All Dark could think about was how badly he'd wanted to show this glitchy green-haired man some affection of some kind for so long. Any time he'd tried to kiss him before this, or even just touch his shoulder or cheek, Anti had always flinched or started rambling nervously about this or that. He'd had to catch him off guard to manage the two kisses before their date. And now, here he was, making him moan from a simple kiss. How he looked forward to making him writhe under him mere minutes from now. He pulled away reluctantly and stepped out of the car, coming around to open the passenger side door for him. Anti quickly hopped out of his seat and flung himself into Dark's arms, groping and kissing wherever he could. It was quite apparent, for Dark, that Anti had never done this before; he was in such a rush and a nervous air still rolled off of him.

Dark shoved the car door shut and stooped slightly, slowly sliding his hands down the back of Anti's thighs and hooking them behind his knees. With one swift move, he quickly swept him off of his feet. Anti clung to him and wrapped his legs around the older demon's waist, altering his weight so Dark could carry him easily. Dark chuckled; to him Anti wasn't all that heavy normally, at least on the few rare occasions he'd been able to hold his full weight. The fact that Anti worried about it was cute, to him. He carted him over to the front door, pinning him against it with his hips while he fumbled with the keys in one hand to unlock it. He smirked through the heated kisses and took the opportunity to grind his hips into the smaller demon's.

Anti broke from the kiss with a gasp, moaning softly as he felt Dark rub up against him. "Ooh~"

Dark replaced his arm under Anti's ass and captured his lips with his own again as the door finally lurched open, allowing them the cross the threshold into the dark house. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and locked it back, still focused on the green-haired man in his arms.

He carried him upstairs and into Mark's room. It was the first bedroom nearest the stair and he knew neither of them wanted to waste a single precious second deciding which room to do this in. That, and Jack more than likely would feel like he'd been pounced if he woke up on his own bed in the morning with Mark on top of him.

Once inside, he pulled the door shut behind him and immediately laid Anti on the bed, breaking away from the kiss to crawl over top of him. Anti scooted further onto the mattress so his head was on the pillows. Dark took a moment to remove his boots and Anti's shoes, tossing each onto the floor beside the bed before returning his lips to the smaller demon's neck. He nipped and kissed along his neck down to Anti's collarbone while his hands slipped under his shirt, grazing his fingers up the demon's sides. He smirked as he felt Anti shudder and moan under his light touches.

"Mmmn~" Anti tilted his head back into the pillow, eyes shut as Dark grazed his fingers slowly up and down his sides. Each stroke sent shivers up his spine. "A-aah~"

Dark hooked his hands up under Anti's arms and sat up, pulling him along and tugging the hem of his shirt over his head. Anti lifted his arms, allowing the older demon to pull off his shirt and toss it aside.

As soon as his shirt hit the floor, Anti pulled Dark into another deep kiss and helped him shrug off his leather vest. He rubbed his hands over the dips and curves of those taught, muscular arms he'd been admiring all night. They were so warm and strong, even while they hung at the older demon's sides.

He leaned back and tugged at Dark's shirt. "Off...now..." he panted.

Dark grinned and pulled his shirt up slowly, revealing his abdomen and chest a little at a time until it finally slipped off over his head and plopped on the floor on top of Anti's.

"Wow..." Anti's face flushed as he looked over his chest and abs. Though he retained Mark's surgical scars, his torso was perfectly sculpted. The man was no demon; he was a god. A sexy, dark, wonderful god. He bit his lip and reached out a tentative hand, lightly tracing the line between his pecs with a single finger. He followed it along the scar that split his abs down to his navel.

"Mmmm~" Dark watched him closely as he let him explore, relishing in the delicate touches.

He's gorgeous... Anti thought, leaning forward to nibble at Dark's collarbone and plant kisses down his chest before kissing back up along his neck, across his jaw and back to his lips. He snaked one arm up behind his neck and ran his fingers through Dark's hair, smiling into the kiss as he was rewarded with a pleasured growl and Dark's strong hands pulling his hips closer.

While Dark was distracted, he placed both hands on the larger demon's chest and pushed him onto his back.

Dark chuckled as Anti tugged at the waistband of Dark's pants.

"Let's see what you've got hiding under here, huh?~" Anti grinned, undoing the button and slowly pulling down the zipper. He placed a few kisses on Dark's abs as he slid the leather pants down his hips, grazing his fingers along the v-line as he did. He had to sit up a bit, however, when something sprung up and hit him in the throat. He coughed for a moment before looking down and immediately flushing red. "...HOLY CRAP!!" he jumped back a bit, "You're foukin' HUGE!"

Dark grinned and sat up. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Anti clapped a hand over his gaping mouth as he assessed the size of Dark's cock. He was starting to think Mark had missed his calling as a porn star somewhere along the way. He was absolutely intimidating! Not only was it long, but girthy, too! Anti was sure, just looking at it, that his fingers wouldn't touch if he wrapped his hand around it.

"How foukin' big ARE you?!" Anti thought out loud.

Dark looked down at himself, flexing certain muscles in his pelvis so his dick wiggled back and forth a couple times, making Anti cover his eyes. "I'd say...about 9, maybe 10 inches?"

"ABOUT?!"

"Give or take," Dark chuckled. He finished slipping off his pants and discarded them on the floor.

"Would that even fit?!"

Dark slowly pushed Anti back on his back and crawled over him, trailing kisses up his stomach and chest, along his neck and up to his ear. "Don't worry," he whispered and nipped at Anti's ear, making him jump slightly, "I'll be gentle.~" He kissed back down his chest, rubbing Anti's hip to encourage him to relax. He made his way over to one of his nipples and lapped at it while he worked at Anti's jeans.

Anti moaned softly and arched his back, pressing himself closer to Dark's lips. Dark replied in turn nipping and sucking on the sensitive pink bud, drawing a gasp from Anti. He slid a hand up the smaller demon's hip and side, snaking it up to the other nipple, rolling and tweaking it between his fingers while his free hand tugged the button of Anti's jeans free.

"A-Aah~"

Dark grinned and kissed down his stomach, eventually nipping at the skin just above the pantline. He glanced up at him and grabbed the zipper between his teeth. Anti's own cock twitched in response to the pressure of Dark's chin against his pants. When Anti finally made eye contact with him, he held his gaze with his own, slowly pulling the zipper down.

Anti was already panting just watching him work. He watched as Dark slowly stripped away the rest of his clothes, leaving him completely bare on the bed.

Dark sat up and admired Anti's body. His skin reminded him of porcelain, as pale as he was. He was lean and scrawny, but there was no denying how feminine his hips were. Wide and curvey, in contrast with his somewhat hairy chest and the dark treasure trail that lead down to the patch just above his dick. He smiled; Anti was twitching in anticipation as Dark raked his eyes over the delicate figure. "Beautiful.~"

Anti didn't get the chance to question as Dark lowered his head, easily sliding Anti into his hot, wet mouth. "Oooooh~ s-shite!~" Anti gasped and panted as Dark bobbed his head, sucking and stroking the smaller demon with his lips. "Ah! Hah~ D-Dark~" Dark moaned, sending pleasant vibrations through him as he worked. He took his time with each stroke, making his tongue wrap around him with each pull up. He let a hand wander, stroking the v-line of Anti's hip. Each small moan out him made Dark want him even more. He stopped and slowly let Anti slip out of his mouth with a growl. Anti whimpered at the loss of contact and looked up at Dark.

"I'm going to prepare you now, alright?" His voice was low and gentle, but the look in his eyes was absolutely primal.

Anti swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded.

Dark could see and feel that Anti was scared about what was going to happen next. "It's ok, I won't hurt you, if I can help it." He reached over to the night stand and rummaged in the drawer, pulling out a small bottle and a condom and placing both at his knees. He poured the contents of the bottle onto his fingers and used his thumb to make sure they were evenly coated. He placed one finger against Anti's opening, circling it while he added gentle pressure.

Anti tensed at the contact, whimpering at the foreign sensation.

Dark leaned down and placed kisses on his inner thigh, humming a tune to help Anti relax.

Anti closed his eyes and focused on the tune, listening to Dark's deep voice as it dipped and rose through the air. He gasped only slightly as he felt Dark push a finger into him, slowing thrusting it in an out. "Aaah~ God, Dark~"

"You're doing great love," Dark reassured him as he twirled and wiggled his finger around inside him. Slowly, he added a second finger along the outside, gently pressing against him until Anti seemed to relax enough to push it into him, "Just a little more, ok?"

Anti gasped and moaned, grabbing at the sheets under him as Dark slowly thrust two fingers in and out of his ass. He tried hard to focus on Dark's humming, but couldn't help as his hips bucked into Dark's fingers. Dark gently pressed down on one of his hips to keep him from moving too much. He didn't want him to get hurt.

After a couple of minutes, Anti seemed to be enjoying himself, purposely meeting Dark's hand with each thrust. He kissed Anti's thigh and gently prodded with a third finger. "I have to add one more, or the actual thing will hurt. Take a deep breath for me...slowly." Anti nodded and took a deep breath in, the breath turning into a long gasp as Dark added the third finger. His hand flew to Dark's hair to try and steady himself, earning him a growl from the larger demon.

Dark sat up, grabbing the condom package and tearing it open with his teeth while his fingers worked to loosen Anti up.

"Aaah~ A-Aaah~" Anti moaned and bucked against his hand. "Oooooh~ P-Please, Dark~ I can't take it anymore!~"

Dark grinned, rolling the condom on, "Please what, pet?"

Anti groaned, "Don't make me beg for it..."

"Hmmm...I don't know~" Dark sat back, slowing the pace he'd set with his fingers to tease him. "If you want me, then you gotta beg."

Anti growled in frustration. "....F-Fine!" He grumbled something quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you~" Dark grinned

"Please!~ Fuck me, Daddy!~" Anti repeated a little louder, his face turning bright red.

Dark smiled and retreated his fingers, chuckling at how Anti's body relaxed immediately while he panted. He flipped open the cap, poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and set the bottle aside. He watched Anti lay there, panting, watching, waiting while he spread the lube over his large cock. Anti's knees were pressed together, framing the view of his ass nicely while Dark worked his own shaft for a few strokes. He finally parted Anti's knees and settled himself between them, one hand propping himself up, while the other rubbed the tip against Anti's opening. "Hold onto me."

Anti obeyed, nervously placing his hands on Dark's shoulders. This was it... he thought, Good-bye v-card. It was nice knowin' ya.

Dark leaned down and kissed along his shoulder as he rubbed the head of his hard cock against him, adding a little pressure with each kiss. Each kiss elicited a small moan out of Anti as he worked to keep him comfortable. He slowly pushed just the of it into him, Anti gasping at the pressure, and paused, giving him a moment to adjust to the size. He captured Anti's lips with his own, helping him to relax by - hopefully - distracting him from any pain he might feel.

"M-Mmm...M-Move...please, Daddy~" Anti begged after a few minutes of waiting.

"You sure, love?" Dark looked him in the eyes.

"Yes~," he moaned, "Please move~...Daddy, move~"

Dark let out a low growl and slowly started pulling in and out of him, "Oooh, Anti~" It took all the power he had not to pound him into oblivion right then and there. He was so tight; it almost felt like his body was trying to swallow him up. With each thrust, he made a point to thrust a little bit further in, being pulled deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole.

"I-It hurts..." Anti whimpered.

Dark wrapped an arm around him and purred low in his ear, "It's ok love, it'll stop soon."

He made a point to pause here and there to let him adjust. Soon, the pain died down and Anti's sounds quickly escalated in volume, filling the room with echoes of his moans and gasps while he clung to Dark shoulders. "O-Oooh!~ Oh god, yes~ Oooh!~ D-Dark~"

Dark growled low in his chest, picking up the pace as Anti's moans spurred him on. He nibbled at his neck, looking for the most sensitive spots and whispering in his ear. "You're so beautiful~"

Anti's face was already so flushed, it was a wonder it could get any redder. "Y-You're just saying th-at.~ Aah~"

"I mean it, Anti," Dark nuzzled him affectionately, "You are beautiful~ I wouldn't change you for anything."

Anti could feel tears pricking at his eyes. It was almost like Dark was saying...

"Oooh~... Mmm w-wait, wait..." Anti weakly pushed against Dark's chest with both hands, making him stop. He shook his head, he eyelids drooping slightly.

"You okay?" Dark asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Anti's face. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, no...I just..." his head lulled back against the pillow as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "...Oh no..." he groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" Dark asked, only to receive his answer as a wave of his own crashed over him. "Shit..."

"They're wakin' up..." Anti looked up at Dark, "Why now? We JUST got into it!" he whined.

Dark shook his head as another wave hit him, trying to shake off the dizzy feeling. "Mark's pulling me back. I don't have the energy to fight him on it..."

"Well, maybe this is a good thing," Anti tried to reason, "It is Jack's first time, too. He'd be upset if he wasn't really present for it..." He groaned as he fought off another wave of dizziness. "We'll...We'll just try again, sometime..."

Although he was happy to hear that Anti would want to try again another time, he was still disappointed that the night hadn't ended how he'd planned. Dark hung his head. "So much for a perfect evening..."

Anti hooked a finger under Dark's chin and made him look at him, "It WAS perfect. You were..." he blushed slightly, "You ARE perfect..." He pressed his lips to his in a final tender kiss before the dizzy feeling became too much and pulled him back into the dark corners of Jack's mind.

Jack was groggy as he woke, still a bit unaware of his surroundings as he opened his eyes. What happened? he thought, The last thing I remember...was Anti...sayin' he needed somethin'... He blinked a few times as his vision cleared and froze. I-Is that...Mark?!

Above him, Mark was pulling back from his face and shook his head, trying to clear it of the foggy feeling. "Ugh, what happened?" He opened his eyes and look at the figure below him as his vision cleared. The familiar bright-green hair was a dead giveaway, as were those baby blues he often admired. "Jack?"

Jack's face was practically glowing as he became more aware of the situation. "Mark?"

Mark glanced around. They were in his room, in his bed...he was leaning over Jack... Mark's face could almost rival Jack's at that moment as he realized what was going on. "W-We're...I-I'm, uh.."

"M-Maybe we should-" Jack stuttered, a bit embarrassed by the situation.

"Y-Yeah, yeah." Mark made to pull out but stopped as they both moaned at the intense shock it sent up their spines. Mark looked at Jack's face and blushed. Jack's head was thrown back against the pillow, his eyes shut and green hair a tossled mess as wavy locks fell haphazardly in his face. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his mouth hung open in a quiet moan. He could feel Jack's hot breath hit his face as he panted beneath him, as well as the way his body seemed to clench around him. It was all because of him, because of Mark, that Jack looked this way. Mark slowly pushed back inside of him.

"O-Oh god~" Jack moaned, arching his back a little. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn't help but get lost in the feeling of being so pleasantly full. And of all people, it was Mark filling him up to the brim. Literally. He'd day-dreamed about this exact thing before, but to actually be experiencing it...he'd never thought it would happen. He opened his eyes and looked up at Mark as they both panted, staring at each other while they lay there in such a vulnerable position.

After a few moments of silence, Mark groaned as Jack started moving his hips. "Mmmmn~"

"P-Please move..." Jack asked timidly. "Please, Mark...I feel like I'm losing my mind~"

Mark nodded, his face practically crimson as he sat up and made to pull out of him again. His eyes widened when Jack's legs suddenly wrapped around his waist, holding him there so he couldn't fully pull out. "W-What?"

"I-I said move...not l-leave..." Jack had pulled his hands up to cover most of his face, his eyes peeking through his fingers. He was blushing so hard, even his shoulders and ears had turned a dark shade of pink.

"Are you...?" Mark hesitantly leaned over him again, "Are you saying...you want me to...?"

Jack's eyes disappeared behind his fingers, a small whimper escaping him.

Mark calmly laid down on his elbows and gently pulled Jack's hands away from his face. "Sean..." He watched those ocean blue eyes as they finally, hesistantly, met his directly. "Tell me what you want..."

Jack bit at his lip, clearly nervous.

"I won't judge you...whatever it is you want...I'll do my best to give it to you."

"...f-fouk me..." Jack's voice trembled as he did his best to swallow his fear and tell his crush what he wanted. "P-Please..."

Mark stared down at him. It felt like he was in a dream. Surely he was dreaming this. "What was that?"

Jack whimpered again, "Please, Mark...fouk me, please~"

How was he supposed to say no to that? Mark nodded briefly and slid himself back in, eliciting a long pleasure-filled moan from the Irishman beneath him. He pulled him close and buried his face in Jack's shoulder, thrusting slowly into his friend and roommate. Jack's moans echoed off the bedroom walls with each movement, sounding like bells or chimes in a light breeze. "God, your voice is beautiful~" Mark moaned in Jack's ear, giving it a playful nibble.

Jack blushed bright at the compliment, "S-Shut up..Aaah~ aaah~...it-mmm..it is not..."

"Yes it is~" Mark licked at his neck before biting it, making Jack shiver.

"Ooooh~...y-your's is better...A-Ah!" Jack clung to Mark's shoulder as his own cock twitched, pinned between their stomachs as it rubbed up against Mark's abs. God, how he always wanted to touch those abs. He recalled trying not to drool over them every time Mark removed his shirt for a video. He could feel a warmth pooling inside him as Mark continued to move, like a hot, tightly coiled spring waiting to be released; he was getting closer and closer, he was going to cum, and it was going to be for Mark. "O-Oh god~ M-Mark~"

"You like the sound of my voice, Sean?~" Mark dropped his voice into a lower register and whispered in his ear, lost in the moment as he sent shivers down Jack's spine again. How often had he dreamt about this? How often had he imagined pinning Jack beneath him, making him moan his name, giving him pleasure in a way only he could until they both burst at the seams?

"M-Mark~" Jack moaned out his name again, his nails digging into Mark's back as he kept sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout Jack's body. "H-Harder...please!~ I-I'm so close~"

Mark haulted his movements, trying to catch his breath as they lay still.

"Why'd you stop?" Jack whined, squirming a little to try and get Mark to move.

"Because..." he lifted his head and smiled mischievously, "There's so much more I want to do with you. And if this is just a dream, then I don't want to wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for months! Or at least it feels like months.  
> Some actual smut, guys! Holy shit!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed >w<


End file.
